


Proving It

by Foophile



Category: Prison Break
Genre: Angst, Community: rounds_of_kink, F/M, M/M, Pre-Canon, Prostitution, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-06
Updated: 2012-08-06
Packaged: 2017-11-10 14:47:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,757
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/467484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Foophile/pseuds/Foophile
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lincoln was doing Michael a favor, really. The boy needed to grow the fuck up.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Proving It

Lincoln was doing Michael a favor, really. The boy needed to grow the fuck up. Michael was eighteen, about to graduate from high school, going away to college, and still a virgin. Maybe Lincoln had done something wrong keeping his little brother so close for so long, but he didn’t think it was right that Michael had never been with a girl, never even had a girlfriend all through school. Michael was too damn shy, too naïve, for someone about to be on his own.

So, it was a little bit of kindness to find one of the girls a few blocks away from their apartment that looked like they did high class johns and didn’t have a lot of mileage on them. The brothers had walked by them before and Lincoln watched Michael’s pale face turn red when one of the girls taunted that she’d do him for free. They didn’t mean it, but the girls liked Michael, so maybe it wouldn’t be so hard for his brother to accept the gift.

Yet, as Lincoln wandered down the street that night, he knew that getting Michael to loosen up would be a complication. Michael wouldn’t be Michael without a little fight over sleeping with a prostitute.  
__

It turned out that Michael really didn’t appreciate the gesture.

“I can’t believe you.” Michael’s head was in his hands, hiding his face from the girl, Gina, who stood in their living room.

Lincoln had let her in quickly before her bright red latex dress and matching stilettos alerted the nosey neighbors. They didn’t live in the best neighborhood and the cops came around enough to keep Lincoln on his toes.

Michael kicked a leg on the coffee table, the empty beer bottles clanking loudly. “No, actually, I can completely believe that you would do something like this, Linc.” Michael was glaring at him, still ignoring Gina, but the fire in his little brother’s eyes made Lincoln forget that the girl was in the room as well.

“No one has to know, Mike. And I know you want to…,” Lincoln deliberately trailed off as Michael’s eyes bulged out of his head.

“I want to what? Have uncomfortable sex with a woman who you paid for?” Michael’s voice didn’t rise beyond a whisper but Lincoln felt like his ears were ringing.

Lincoln yelled to drown out his doubts that he might have played this wrong. “You’re still a virgin! I thought you would realize how that’s just not normal.”

“Oh baby,” Gina spoke up for the first time, drawing their attention, “He’s right. That’s just not normal for a boy who looks as good as you do. I’ll be happy to pop your cherry.” Her thin painted lips spread in what might have been a pretty smile, except for cruel look in her eyes. “So to speak, ya know.”

Michael stood up abruptly. “Look, um, mam, I’m sorry but my brother’s made a mistake. I won’t require your services.”

Lincoln nearly gagged. “Jesus, Mike. Do you hear yourself? You’re an eighteen-year-old boy! Don’t act like you don’t get hard from a strong wind. And you don’t have to be the perfect kid right now. It’s normal to want to get off.”

“You just don’t get it, do you? I don’t care that I’m a virgin. Only you do, for some reason,” Michael said, looking down at the longnecks on the table in front of him.

It was Friday and Michael had come home from a day of tests at school. Lincoln gave him a beer when he said that he’d thought he’d done well, and then another one after Michael had finished the first insisting that Michael didn’t always have to do his homework right after it was assigned.

Since Michael’s early acceptance to Loyola, Lincoln was always trying to get him to loosen up after school. But Michael thought that he should have known something was up. He’d felt too comfortable around Lincoln and forgotten how closely his brother watched him. How much Lincoln always wanted to make sure that Michael was having a “normal” life, whatever that was. Michael was pretty sure that a prostitute before college wasn’t exactly a signpost for adulthood.

“Is this what it’s going to take to prove that I can live without you?” Michael muttered when neither Lincoln nor Gina had moved.

Lincoln frowned. “I don’t know what you’re talking about.”

“Sure you don’t. I’ve gotta be a man, right Linc? Got to get off.”

Finally, Gina broke from her pose, bored of the conversation. “Look, guys, I don’t know what’s going on between you two but I’m not getting paid to listen. I got money outside waiting on me, so I’m going to go.”

“Yeah, maybe you should,” Lincoln said.

“No,” Michael piped up, surprising them both. “I’ll, I’ll fuck you.” Michael was shaking with anger. “It’s what you want isn’t it Lincoln?”

Lincoln sighed, leading Gina back to the front door. “This was a bad idea.”

Gina shrugged. “Ain’t no skin off my back.”

Lincoln had just opened the door when he felt Michael at his side. Then, it slammed shut with his brother’s long fingered shove.

“I said I would do it,” Michael said from over Lincoln’s shoulder.

Gina gave them both a crooked smile. “Then let’s get to it sugar.” Her heels clicked back into the living room.

Lincoln couldn’t meet Michael’s eyes though he felt them burning into his cheek.  
“I’m going to go then. Call me when-“

“Shut up,” Michael cut him off. “You want me to prove that I’m a man, you watch. No big deal right?”

Michael’s hot breath on his neck forced Lincoln to turn around. “I’m sorry, Michael.” His brother’s eyes were still angry, but shone with hurt as well.

“Save it,” Michael bit out. “Go get your condoms, there’s no fucking way I’m using hers.”  
__

Lincoln hadn’t planned on this. Actually, Lincoln hadn’t planned much beyond getting his brother laid and happy before packing him off to school.

As he returned from his bedroom, a small box of Trojans in one hand and roll of money in the other, he wondered how things got so quickly out of his control. Lincoln could hear Michael’s deep voice talking to Gina on the couch. He figured the kid was probably asking her if she was comfortable or if she had a favorite position. Some sappy shit like that.

But when he came back to the living room, Michael had already removed Gina’s dress and shoes. She was propped up in the corner of the couch in her lace bra and panties, her long legs on either side of Michael’s hips. Michael was slowly rolling Gina’s thigh high stockings off her knee, the girl moaned for show and bit her red lip.

“You sure you’ve never done this before, baby?”

Michael tossed one stocking over his shoulder and started on the other leg, ignoring her question completely. “Sit down, Linc.”

Lincoln started, unaware that he’d been standing in the middle of the room. He shook himself and threw the box on the coffee table. Then asked Gina, “Is it still two hundred?”

Gina flicked her eyes away from Michael. “You’re not joining us?” She sounded disappointed.

“Naw, I’m-” Lincoln cleared his throat, still not sure what he was supposed to be doing.

“He’s going to watch,” Michael said, the second stocking dropping from his hand. Michael stood up, glaring at Lincoln before he pulled his t-shirt over his head and bared his pale torso to the both of them. As he started to unbutton his jeans, Michael kept his eyes on Lincoln, ordering him again to sit down.

Lincoln inched over to the armchair the furthest away from the couch and sat heavily. He couldn’t break Michael’s rebellious gaze until his brother had stripped to his boxers and sat back down next to Gina. Then, watching Gina trail her hands over Michael’s flawless skin, Lincoln didn’t want to look away.

Compared to Gina’s tanned honey complexion, Michael was a ghost. From his forehead to his toes, Michael’s skin was variations of watery pink. But Lincoln could see a bright blush traveling down his body, the only signs that Michael might be the slightest bit uncomfortable. His little brother’s hands were sure and steady on Gina’s arms as he pulled her into his lap then spanned the width of her back and tipped her head back for his mouth.

The moment Michael kissed Gina’s neck, Lincoln felt himself getting hard. His back went stiff at the realization and Lincoln tried to think of some way he could leave the room so he wouldn’t give himself away.

Michael may have been a virgin but he wasn’t hesitant with his kisses. There was no pecking or delicate barely-there gentleness. Instead, Michael licked and sucked on Gina’s pulse, making her moan genuinely and tip back her head for more. Michael cupped her ass in his hands and Gina ground down onto his cloth covered cock. Michael’s ragged groan ripped through Lincoln’s body like a spear.

Lincoln couldn’t move. Couldn’t quite tell if he was even breathing. He knew there was something so wrong that he should leave the room, leave the apartment or even the city, until he could figure himself out.

But it was as if all of the synapses of his body were concentrated on his cock. And his cock was directly controlled by the clenching of Michael’s hands. And Michael’s full mouth, slick and pink, on Gina’s shoulder. And Michael’s thighs clenching as he ground up into Gina’s body. And Michael’s thin neck and wide shoulders and bright hazel eyes focused not on Gina, but boring into Lincoln from a few insignificant feet away.  
Lincoln didn’t even realize that Gina was talking until she lifted herself out of Michael’s lap.

“You want me to suck your cock in front of your brother, baby? Show him how hard you can get before you fuck me?”

Michael looked at Gina and Lincoln felt like he’d been slapped in the face.

“Yeah, do it.” Michael muttered sitting back on the couch and letting her pull the boxers down his long legs. She slipped off her panties but Lincoln barely noticed.

Gina made a show of wrapping her hand around Michael’s cock and rolling a condom down its length. She purred at it, called it “pretty” and said she was hungry for it, and Lincoln was seconds away from growling at her to just shut the fuck up until she did by stuffing Michael between her lips.

“Oh god,” Michael threw his head back and dug his hands into the couch cushions. Lincoln watched as sweat broke across Michael’s forehead, shoulders, and chest. His own cock throbbed in his jeans, hot against his thigh, and he wondered if he could get away with rubbing it just a little bit.

“Go ahead,” Lincoln jerked at the sound of his brother’s raspy voice. Michael was staring at him again. “Touch yourself. You know you want to.” Michael’s voice dripped venom despite being sucked off.

Lincoln’s hand had moved on its own, only inches away from his aching hardness, but he didn’t let himself indulge. It wasn’t about himself, Lincoln thought, he was teaching Michael a lesson. Although he couldn’t remember what its purpose was.

“Fuck you,” Lincoln growled in response, angry at himself, his complete lack of control.

“Hmm, maybe that’s what you’ve wanted all along, big brother.” Michael was dripping with sweat, shaking with need. He put a hand on Gina’s head. “Stop, let’s finish this.”

Gina pulled off with an obscene pop. “I’m surprised you’ve lasted this long, honey.”

Michael grunted in agreement and pulled her back into his lap. Gina seemed to be having fun and wrapped one arm around his neck before holding his bobbing cock still and guiding it into her.

Lincoln watched Michael’s eyes scrunch shut, holding on desperately. Michael’s blush had spread everywhere, he shone with sweat, and Lincoln hadn’t seen a person more beautiful.

“You know, I think your brother’s going to come in his pants.” Gina was talking again, loud enough for Lincoln to hear every word. He wished he had more money to pay her to shut up. Michael moaned at her words and his hips stuttered the slightest bit. Gina smiled, her red lipstick faded and smeared over her mouth. “You can’t come first though. Not until you show him that ass he wants to fuck so badly.”

“Wh, what?” Michael groaned, panting a bit. Lincoln watched his eyes slit open, confusion all over his face.

“Flip me over, sweetie,” Gina leaned down to lick the sweat off Michael’s cheek. “Then fuck me good and hard.”

And Michael did, without a second thought. Gina’s legs tightened around his waist, her body barely on the cushion, and Lincoln could see the long muscles in Michael’s back and ass flex as he braced himself against the couch.

One bony knee dug into the prickly carpet and the other rested on the hard lip underneath a couch cushion. The pose spread Michael wide enough that Lincoln could see the rosy pucker of his asshole and Lincoln was cupping himself, shooting off in his pants before Michael could even move his hips.

Lincoln didn’t know what he said while his brain exploded and his vision flashed white, but when he blinked back to consciousness Michael had come and pulled away from Gina. And was staring at Lincoln as he pinched and removed his condom.

“You get what you wanted, Linc? Did I prove enough to you?” Michael was still panting and he licked his lips.

Lincoln’s mouth was dry, he couldn’t think of anything to say that would make sense of this situation.

Gina was already pulling her stockings on and smiled at Michael. “I don’t care about him, but you can come back to see me anytime.” She stepped into her red dress and stomped over to Lincoln as she pulled it over her sweaty hips, then snatched the roll of money out of his nerveless hand. She’d put her shoes on and made a hasty exit before Michael or Lincoln made a move.

Michael sighed, getting off the carpet and sitting bare assed on the couch. “You know Linc, maybe I was saving my virginity for someone special. Someone who I cared about beyond how much money she was going to cost. Maybe I’d already known who I wanted and was just waiting for them to get a fucking clue.”

“You could have said no, Mike. You did say it.” Lincoln was exhausted and already tired of feeling guilty about this backwards, very stupid plan. He wasn’t even approaching the side of his brain that was scrambled five different ways over getting off on his baby brother.

Michael stood and Lincoln’s dick twitched to remind him that he didn’t need to think to get turned on. It only took three steps to have Michael looming over him, larger than life and smelling of sex. Michael dropped the used condom at Lincoln’s feet but before Lincoln could reprimand him, Michael leaned so close that Lincoln could see the sweat drying on his skin.

“This wasn’t about me,” Lincoln said, desperately needing to say something. “Or for you to prove anything. I just thought that you would have wanted…” Lincoln trailed off when he couldn’t think of why his brother would have wanted a whore.

Michael’s eyes felt like they saw everything Lincoln had thought and tried to hide. Lincoln’s hands twitched to touch him, his mouth flooded with saliva. Lincoln felt like he was watching Michael fuck all over again only this time Lincoln couldn’t see anyone else doing the fucking but him.

As Lincoln blinked away from his brother’s wet mouth up to his piercing eyes, he thought that the man standing naked in front of him couldn’t be Michael. And when Michael ran his free hand up Lincoln’s thigh and covered his cooling wet spot, Lincoln was even more convinced.

“Gina and I,” Michael whispered. “We didn’t kiss.”

Lincoln gasped but didn’t move away when Michael focused on his mouth. He hadn’t even realized that he closed his eyes until Michael spoke, his brother’s hot breath misting his lips.

“Next time you want to fuck me Lincoln, how about you be a man and do it yourself?”

Michael’s face blurred and there was the slightest pressure against Lincoln’s closed mouth then Michael was gone, cold air left in his wake.

END  



End file.
